Mantan Masa Gitu?
by F.N29
Summary: Yohan menatap Hangyul, bibirnya manyun, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Gue cemburu, gimana dong? Gue cemburu sama mantan, masa." Dan menangis setelahnya./YuYo


**MANTAN MASA GITU?**

**.**

**SONG YUVIN X KIM YOHAN**

**.**

**Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya, karakter sepenuhnya milik keluarga dan Tuhan. Semoga bermanfaat untuk mengisi waktu luang. Hm, iyain.**

**.**

**TYPO!BxB!DLDR!NGGAK JELAS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee Hangyul jengah. Kupingnya panas. Hatinya dongkol setengah mati. Segelas es lemon tea sudah habis diminumnya, tapi tidak mampu membantu Hangyul untuk mendinginkan isi kepala. Sebentar, ini yang lagi galau si Yohan kok Hangyul yang pusing?

Kim Yohan, yang itu? Most wantednya sekolah?

Iya. Kim Yohan si segalanya.

Ini baru pukul setengah satu, istirahat kedua untuk makan siang. Tapi bukannya makan, di meja kantin paling pojok, Yohan menahan Hangyul dengan curhatan tidak berbobotnya, yang cuma dibayar dengan es lemon tea satu gelas. Hangyul mana kenyang. Itu juga tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Hangyul butuh lebih, tapi Yohan bicara terus tidak mau berhenti.

"...terus ya, masa gue yang harus minta maaf, sih? Kan yang salah dia. Nyesel gue sebenernya jauhin dia tapi gara-gara kemarin gempar beritanya dia kek gitu, gue pikir ulang dia brengsek juga. Masa udah punya ganti, sih? Nggak tahu apa gue gagal move on? Lo juga nggak bantuin gue, Gyul. Temen macam apa sih lo?!"

Hangyul migran mendadak. Perutnya keroncongan. Entah cerita Yohan masuk otaknya atau hanya masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Toh, itu tidak benar, pikirnya. Mau dia cium saja itu bibirnya Yohan biar berhenti bicara panjang kali lebar. Tapi takut dibanting.

"Ya, lo maunya apa sekarang?" Sabar, Hangyul menopang dagunya dan melirik Yohan.

Sedikit menukikkan alisnya, Yohan tengah berpikir keras. "Pacaran, yuk!"

Hangyul tarik kembali kata-katanya yang ingin mencium bibir Yohan, sekarang ia lebih ingin meninju wajah sok polos itu.

Yang benar saja? Pacaran dengan Yohan? Mau mati ditangan Song Yuvin?

Dengan ribut, Hangyul menggeleng dramatis. "Nggak mau. Lo gila?"

"Bantu supaya gue move on. Gue bayarin jajan lo sebulan deh."

Inginnya Hangyul terima saja, lumayan makan gratis. Tapi dia masih ingat nyawa, Yuvin jarang marah, sekalinya marah main tendang, nanti wajah tampannya rusak bagaimana?

"Nggak usah pecicilan, deh, Han. Inget, lo itu masih pacarnya Yuvin." Hangyul tidak tahan, tangannya terangkat memanggil bang Seungyoun, yang jualan mie ayam di kantin. "Bang, mie ayamnya satu, eh lo mau makan nggak, Han?"

Dengan bibir merengut kesal, Yohan mengangguk. "Ayamnya yang banyak ya, bang. Jangan lupa es tehnya."

Meski galau, makan tetap harus lancar, kalau perlu nambah. Prinsip Yohan yang kadang membuat Hangyul malu menjadi temannya. Masalahnya kalau nambah makanan itu tidak hanya sekali, bahkan pernah sampai Yohan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah keluar dari kantin. Akhirnya ijin pulang lebih awal diantar Song Yuvin.

Hm, Song Yuvin, ya...

Yohan jadi rindu.

Sudah makan atau belum?

Bagaimana kelasnya tadi?

Rindu Yohan juga tidak?

Hah.

"Udah nggak usah alay pakai menghela napas berat kek bawa beban dunia aja lo! Gue temenin nonton netflix deh nanti malem sampai pagi."

Yohan masih merengut, moodnya hancur beberapa hari belakangan ini. "Nggak usah. Lagian gue-"

Suara tawa memasuki kantin terdengar ditelinga Yohan, refleks kepalanya memutar hingga bertemu pandang dengan manik indah namun menyesatkan diujung sana.

"-mau tidur aja." Suaranya mengecil setelah menunduk, mengalihkan pandangan dari tersangka perubahan mood Yohan akhir-akhir ini. "Bangsat." Dan sempat mengumpat tapi nyaris tidak bersuara.

Hangyul peka. Matanya melirik Song Yuvin yang baru saja memasuki area kantin dengan seorang gadis cantik disebelahnya. Tertawa mesra bersama. Kelihatannya begitu.

"Lah, kemarin katanya lo masih pacarnya, Han. Kok sekarang gandeng cewek lain?" Hangyul memukul pundak Yohan berkali-kali, matanya tidak lepas mengikuti langkah Yuvin yang kini duduk tepat didepan mereka.

"Cowok sama aja ya, brengsek."

Kali ini Hangyul memukul kepala Yohan, lumayan keras, sampai Yohan berteriak hingga hampir seluruh kantin menoleh kearah mereka. Termasuk Yuvin, yang menatap Yohan lekat sekali.

"Gue cowok tapi nggak gitu, njir! Lo juga cowok kalau lo lupa." Hangyul menjawab santai teriakan Yohan. Bertepatan dengan mie ayam mereka yang sudah diantar oleh bang Seungyoun.

"Ya habisnya gue kesel banget sama dia." Yohan mengaduk mienya asal, kuahnya sampai kemana-mana. Membuat Hangyul mengerang kesal, bajunya terkena kuah Yohan. Padahal hanya satu titik noda.

"Tapi bentar deh, kalian beneran udah putus. Kapan?"

Yohan menatap punggung Yuvin yang berdiri dari duduknya, hendak memesan makanan. "2 minggu yang lalu."

"Gila, jadian dua bulan doang lo sama Yuvin." Hangyul mengernyit. "Serius deh, Han. Baru kemarin gue pas-pasan sama dia di parkiran. Dia jalan sendiri terus gue bercandain kok nggak bareng sama lo, gue iseng ngomong kalau kirain aja kalian udah putus soalnya kan pulang sekolah selalu bareng. Dia bilang kalian fine-fine aja, lo masih pacarnya dia."

"Pacar apanya anjir! Mantan, iya!" Yohan memakan mie ayamnya, sibuk mengunyah sebelum berkata, "Kalau masih anggep gue pacarnya kenapa sekarang suap-suapan sama itu cewek kelas sebelah?" matanya menatap lurus kemeja didepannya, dimana perempuan yang duduk disamping Yuvin itu tengah menyuapinya dengan memakai adegan usap ujung bibir segala. Yohan kan jadi cemburu.

"Kenapa nggak lo tanya ke orangnya sekarang? Minta penjelasan gitu."

Yohan mendelik. "Dibilangin status kita sekarang cuma mantan, punya hak apa gue nanyain gituan ke dia? Lagian udah satu bulan juga kita nggak pernah kontak-kontakan. Tapi," Yohan menatap mie ayamnya lesu.

Giliran Hangyul yang menghela napas berat. "Tapi kenapa lagi? Perlu gue pukul dulu Yuvinnya?"

Yohan menatap Hangyul, bibirnya manyun, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Gue cemburu, gimana dong? Gue cemburu sama mantan, masa." Dan menangis setelahnya.

Benar-benar menangis sampai lupa akan mie ayamnya yang masih setengah porsi. Hangyul tidak kuat. Sudah pasrah meninggalkan mie ayamnya yang juga masih setengah porsi untuk menenangkan Yohan ketika tiba-tiba Yuvin berdiri didepan mereka.

"Han, boleh ngomong bentar?" Bicara seperti itu dengan tenang. Sedangkan Yohan mengusap air matanya kasar, malu kedicuk menangis didepan mantan.

"Ngomong disini aja."

Yang bicara itu Hangyul. Iya, Lee Hangyul.

Mau bagaimana sifat dan bentuknya, Kim Yohan itu sahabatnya sejak bayi. Sejak masih suka main pedang mainan sampai main pedang beneran. Eh?

Pokoknya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Yohan, pasti Hangyul berada dibarisan terdepan untuk melindunginya. Jadi ketika Yuvin berdiri didepannya dengan tampang kalem serta bicara dengan tenang, Hangyul harus waspada. Nanti Yohan diajak ke semak-semak lalu diperkosa bagaimana?

"Han, gue pengen ngomong berdua aja." Yuvin bahkan tidak melirik Hangyul sama sekali.

Sialan!

"Dibilangin disini aja..." Yohan menarik pergelangan tangan Hangyul, menghentikan ucapannya.

"Nggak apa-apa, gue ngomong bentar sama Yuvin. Abisin mie lo aja disini."

Kalau Yohan sudah bicara seperti itu yang harus Hangyul lakukan hanya menurut.

Yuvin mengajak Yohan ke atap sekolah. Dalam hati Yohan mengumpat keras-keras. Ini cuaca sedang panas-panasnya dan mereka ke atap. Yohan tidak mau kulitnya terkabar sinar matahari. Percuma perawatan yang ia lakukan semalaman sebelum tidur dong.

"Mau ngomong apa?" Baru saja membuka pintu dan Yuvin berjalan dua langkah terlebih dahulu, Yohan sudah bertanya.

"Kita duduk disana dulu."

Tangannya ditarik Yuvin, digandeng sampai duduk disofa yang tidak terpakai. Yang sebenarnya juga Yohan tidak paham kenapa ada sofa usang disini.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

Nah, Yuvin sudah memakai aku-kamu lagi. Yohan kan baper.

"Udahlah, Vin. Gue juga salah kan." Yohan bicara pelan sekali, bahkan tidak melihat wajah Yuvin. Niatnya ingin bilang kalau iya memang benar Yuvin yang salah, seharusnya sedari dulu laki-laki itu sadar dan minta maaf lalu masalah selasai. Bukannya menambah masalah seperti ini. Tapi yang Yohan katakan hanya kalimat itu.

"Kita jelas tahu, Han, aku yang harusnya nggak bersikap kasar sama kamu waktu itu. Aku harusnya tahu mana prioritas aku. Aku harusnya dengerin omongannya bang Seungwoo. Harusnya aku nggak dateng kesana waktu itu." Yuvin menggenggam tangan Yohan.

Yohan menatap Yuvin, mencari kebenaraan atas penyesalan yang diucapkannya. Dia masih ingat dua bulan lalu, dimana mantan Yuvin yang lain, yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya, nanti Yohan tambah sakit hati, mengalami kecelakaan. Tidak terlalu parah, tapi terluka dibeberapa bagian. Yuvin waktu itu kalang kabut pergi ke rumah sakit. Padahal hari sudah malam, bahkan mereka sudah berniat untuk tidur.

Iya, mereka. Karena hari itu Yuvin mengajak Yohan serta teman-temannya yang lain untuk menginap di rumah Seungwoo yang kosong, orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota. Juga ada Hangyul pada hari itu, tapi dia sudah tidur terlebih dahulu, tidak tahu akan prahara yang terjadi tepat didepannya, karena dia tidur di sofa dan Yuvin serta Yohan cekcok tepat didepannya. Entah karena sedang bermimpi bertemu jodoh atau bagaimana sampai suara pertengkaran Yuvin dan Yohan tidak membangunkannya.

Yuvin mendapat panggilan dari mamanya sang mantan, mengabari keadaan anak mereka yang kecelakaan tunggal. Dan juga meminta Yuvin untuk datang. Tidak lihat jam berapa waktu itu menyuruh Yuvin untuk segera datang. Belum tahu saja kalau anak mereka sudah putus dengan Yuvin.

Ketika Yuvin sibuk memakai jaket, Yohan sudah berteriak untuk menghentikannya. Seungwoo selaku tuan rumah juga menahan Yuvin, berkata dengan tegasnya bahwa mantannya bukan urusan Yuvin lagi. Tapi namanya Song Yuvin, tidak akan menuruti omongan orang lain.

Bahkan Yohan, yang adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Dia bentak dengan keras.

_"Berhenti teriak! Gue tetep pergi. Dia kesakitan. Gue pengen tahu keadaannya. Lo tidur duluan aja."_Yohan ingat betul perkataan Yuvin waktu itu. Dia memilih diam, menyingkir dari hadapan Yuvin. Membiarkan laki-laki itu pergi menemui mantannya yang terbaring sakit di rumah sakit. Tidak tahu jika Yohan malam itu terbaring sakit sendirian didalam kamar tamu rumah Seungwoo.

"Udah gue maafin kok, Vin." Yohan tersenyum dan itu berhasil meremukkan hati Yuvin.

Sudah cukup satu bulan ini dirinya dibuat kacau. Yuvin tidak ingin lebih kacau dari ini. Sejak malam dimana dia pergi menemui mantannya, Yohan mulai banyak diam. Menghindarinya. Setiap Yuvin ingin meluruskan segalanya, Yohan bilang dirinya tidak apa-apa, dan juga waktunya banyak dia habiskan dirumah sakit. Menunggui mantan yang sakit.

Yuvin pikir Yohan memang benar sedang baik-baik saja, karena jika tidak Hangyul pasti sudah menghajar dirinya, setidaknya satu pukulan mengenai wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Yuvin pikir semua baik-baik saja. Dia tidak tahu jika Yohan menyimpan kekecewaannya sendirian. Enggan bercerita pada Hangyul karena pasti laki-laki itu akan mendatangi Yuvin dan masalah semakin runyam. Hangyul sendiri tidak pernah bertanya akan perubahan mood Yohan. Pikirnya Yohan akan bercerita saat dirinya memang sudah siap bercerita. Karena begitulah Kim Yohan.

Sampai ketika Yohan meminta putus, Yuvin tidak berbohong jika malamnya dia menangis dipangkuan mamanya. Iya, Yuvin mengadu pada mamanya. Karena secinta itu Yuvin pada Yohan. Yuvin seakan ditampar akan kebodohannya. Harusnya waktu itu.. harusnya, harusnya, harusnya. Hanya kata itu yang bisa Yuvin salahkan, selain dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mau kita kaya dulu." Punggung tangan Yohan dielus, "Aku nggak mau kayak gini." matanya menatap Yohan sendu. "Aku sayang kamu."

Yohan melengos. "Sayang apaan! Lo tadi suap-suapan sama siapa anjir?!"

Yuvin mengerjap. "Dia yang nyuapin aku, bukan aku yang nyuapin."

"Terus kok mau?"

"Ya gimana, udah satu bulan sejak kita putus dia deketin aku mulu. Ngajakin ke kantin terus baru aku iyain hari ini tadi. Maksa aku nerima suapannya."

"Yaudah pacaran sama dia aja sana!"

Mampus!

Yohan kalau cemburu maungnya kambuh.

Tapi, Yuvin malah terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Yohan. "Aduh. Gemesnya pacarku kalau cemburu."

Yohan semakin merengut. "Kita udah mantanan, ya!" Sengaknya.

"Aku masih anggep kita pacaran, tanya aja sama Hangyul."

"Lo bilang gitu ke Hangyul supaya nggak kena pukul. Ngaku aja!"

Yuvin cengengesan. "Itu tahu." Lalu tertawa setelahnya. Yohan mendengus keras, ditarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Yuvin.

"Gue mau pergi aja, udah kan ngomongnya."

Yuvin menahan pergelangan tangan Yohan yang akan melangkah pergi. Kemudian berdiri dihadapan Yohan. Mendekatkan wajah dan mencium bibir Yohan cepat. "Ciumnya belum."

Yohan mendelik. Meremas tangan Yuvin. "Apanya?!" Tangannya menarik kerah Yuvin. "Ya kuranglah."

Ya begitu. Dibawah terik mataharai, lidah mereka saling bergelut ingin menang sendiri.

**end**

Apaan ini Nggak jelas banget.


End file.
